


Castle and Russo's home for lost children

by PixiePoison



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePoison/pseuds/PixiePoison
Summary: Frank has a thing for strays..... kids that is.





	Castle and Russo's home for lost children

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend were just spitballing ideas and I came up with this and promised him to write a little something and this is what it turned out to be. I hope you like it!

If there was anything Billy never imagined he’d have it was a family, let alone kids. And then when he and Frank got together he never even thought of the idea. He imagined it would be too painful for Frank to have to relive it all and remember his own kids. So Billy never really expected it to happen, never really discussed it with Frank because he didn’t want to bring back bad memories or painful ones. Then one day he didn’t really get a choice.

Frank came back home at four in the morning that night after a long night of finally (hopefully) catching that bastard human trafficker they had been tracking down for at least a month now. Billy was waiting up, mostly because he wouldn’t be able to sleep without Frank anyway. When the door opened Billy looked up from his book and frowned deeply when Frank was helping a kid inside… She couldn’t be much older fourteen or fifteen. Did he find her on the street? Why did he bring her home? 

Billy decided to just hear everything out and then decide. He took a deep breath and motioned to the kitchen at Frank. Castle put his bag down and showed the girl the bathroom and towels, he grabbed her a fresh shirt and an old pair of sweatpants and left her to get clean as he joined Billy in the kitchen. 

“Why did you bring her here?” Were the first words out of Billy’s mouth, already better than Frank was expecting. 

“Look I found her on the streets, shivering and sleeping on a piece of cardboard. She was cold and she looked underfed. I..” Frank sighed and shrugged. “I couldn’t just leave her. So I offered to let her stay here.” He took a deep breath and grabbed a glass and filled it with water as he glanced at his partner. 

Billy was surprised if anything but he gave a short nod. “And what you just want to take her in? Or just give her a place to stay for a bit? What were you thinking Frank?” He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms as he looked at the other man. 

“She’s just a kid, maybe we can help her get into a school and get her life better. So she doesn’t end up dead on some street or something.” Frank said as he brought his hands together, fidgeting slightly as he looked down.

“And here I thought you’d never want kids again.” Billy couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at the sheer stupidity of it all. “Fine she can stay, but dammit Castle talk about this shit alright. Tell me about it all.” He rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked at his partner. “How’d the girl end up on the street anyway?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“You’re the best Billy.” Frank couldn’t help but smile as he leaned over and kissed his partner softly. “Do we still have those leftovers? I think the girl could use some good food.” He said softly. “I don’t know, maybe her parents kicked her out, maybe she doesn’t have any. I haven’t asked yet.” He admitted softly. 

“You haven’t…. this girl could be some sort of con-artist.” Russo rolled his eyes and groaned softly. “Or worse, a thief. What did you drag into out home?” He asked, looking up when the bathroom door opened. 

The girl cleared her throat quietly. “My name is Puck, I was kicked out by my parents because I like girls.” The girl… Puck said softly as she looked at the two men that were basically discussing her fate in the kitchen. “It’s been…” She cleared her throat again. “It’s been almost half a year I think.” She said softly.

Frank sighed as he grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and started to warm them up. “Puck huh. I like it.” He said with a small smile. 

Billy looked at the girl and motioned her to sit at the counter while he went to get the guestroom in order. 

And that’s how it started, with one teen. Puck ended up staying for a month and Billy slowly got used to it all. They fell into an easy rhythm and then when Puck left the house felt empty if anything. 

Not too much later however Frank came home with a different kid, a boy. Not too much older than ten. The two of them helped the kid get to a safe and good place and then he was gone again. Puck would come visit every now and then to check in and update them on everything. One day she brought along a three year old. A girl and while Billy was absolutely terrified of the idea of raising an actual kid let alone how Frank would react when he saw the little girl. But while they waited for Frank to come home Billy absolutely fell in love with the girl. She was a delight, surprisingly happy and giggly and eager to know Billy. The girl didn’t have a name, as far as he could figure out so he named her Claire. It fit her.

Imagine Frank’s reaction when he came home to Puck and Billy playing around with a giggling three year old. He may have checked if he was dreaming to be sure. 

After that their house got a little bit more full. Claire became a constant and they ended up officially adopting her. Claire Castle, their first official kid. Even if Puck was their “firstborn” in their head. 

Billy loved the little girl treating her like his own little princess if anything. He loved having her by his side and during days he spent home the two would be inseparable. 

That’s how their lost kids thing started. A little joke between the two of them, calling Puck their Peter Pan since she more often than not came by to bring kids that needed their help. They took in the kids, their living room turning more into a bedroom with how often they had a kid sleeping there. Their guest room changed to a bedroom with bunk beds to be able to fit as many kids as possible. 

And they were happy. Helping out kids, some stayed around, others would leave again but visit every few days or weeks. Puck still came by every time she could and Claire was Billy’s absolute favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you have any comments, requests. Feel free to leave them in the comments.  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
